Search in the Dark
by emilykraus17
Summary: Kurt Hummel finds a flash drive on his porch, what it show changes his life forever. Now Kurt must track down Blaine, with only a name to go by and no idea how big all this really is. But he has no choice, there are peoples lives on the line.


**_Authors Note:_**_ Well hello there! This is my first Klaine FanFiction! I hope this has not been done too many time, it just poped in my head and it had to be written. I Hope I do our boys justice. _

_Feel free to follow me on tumblr, and nag me to continue writing (honestly, it helps. And I want to talk to people.)_

_My tumblr URL is idratherbeblueoveryou . Fell free to frop in on me at any ime, I spend almost all my free time there (:_

_Anyway! Enjoy!_

_ 3 Emily K. K._

* * *

><p>Kurt knew who he was, he was not always the easiest to get along with, and sometimes he had a temper.<p>

Ever since he was a child he would get enraged and take a swing and whoever it was that offended him in some and Elizabeth Hummel saw what was happening and quickly signed him up for kick boxing, they hoped it would teach him to put his frustrations into something that would not bruise.

Kurt was good too. He was better than good actually, he had focus. To say he was as skilled as a professional would be a lie, but he was one of the best in his division.

The only true probable he had now, now that he was in high school was that people feared him. At first it was a luxory; no one tried to lay a hand on him, there would be no 'slushie facial' for Kurt Hummel. But eventually he felt lonely. How was it that he could feel so alone surrounded by so many people?

But that is what Kurt was on a Saturday in January; alone.

He paced his room, staring at his phone that sat on his bed. He willed it to vibrate; wanting nothing more than to have even been texted by mistake, because, hey, at least that meant that somewhere down the line he gave someone his number, right?

As he watched it, with nothing happening and frustration coursing through him, he heard a knock on his door. Kurt spun quickly; he was quick on his feet from his training, and did not care to have his back towards anyone, a lesson learned from not only kick boxing but the few jocks who didn't seem to be effected by him.

Standing at the door was a sheepish looking Finn Hudson, Kurt's step brother.

"Sorry, didn't me to scare you," Finn said, giving Kurt one of his crooked grins.

"No harm, no foul," Kurt responded. "What is it you wanted?" Kurt asked when Finn did nothing but stand in his door frame, not awkwardly, just as if he didn't have a purpose for this visit to the basement.

There was a glimmer of hope in Kurt that maybe, just maybe, Finn was inviting him to one of the numerous parties that came along with being the quarter back of the foot ball team. Kurt didn't want to admit he was a trifle bit put out when Finn held out a package instead of an invitation.

"What is it?" Kurt questioned, reaching out for the package. He ran his long fingers over the manila envelope, he couldn't help but notice where his fingers were crooked; he could recall how all of these breaks came to be.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Finn answering his question. "Probably some college stuff, or maybe Grandpa sent you some money," Finn reasoned.

"Why would he send me money, Finn?" But Kurt didn't hear the reply because he notice there was not return address, and now that he was looking, he couldn't even find his name written anywhere either.

"Finn, how do you know this is mine?" Kurt interrupted Finn rambling on about who knows what.

"Well it was sitting outside, Burt gets all his stuff sent to the shop, and mom's and my mail still get sent t our old address," Finn said with a shrug. "I did notice there was nothing written on it, so I figured someone from school must have dropped it off."

This made since now that Kurt thought about it. He didn't know what anyone could have sent him, but he was curious.

"well thanks, Finn," another crooked grin from Finn and Kurt closed his door, walking over to the desk. He sat gingerly on his chair and opened the envelope, dumping it on the face of the desk he noticed it was a note and a flash drive.

he read the note, the first thing he noticed was the scrawl was sloppy as if someone was in a hurry, the seconded being the name being addressed to was not his.

Kurt hands began to shake. Who is Blaine? Who was this S. character? How had this landed on his door.

Kurt held up the flash drive, contemplating if he should look at what it held. Clearly this was life or death matters; could what ever was in this really cause the death of any number of people.

After some thought, Kurt tentatively put the drive into the USB drive in the side if his laptop.

Opening one of the many files, what he saw caused nausea to pass through him.

What the _hell_ had he just gotten himself into?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another Authors Note:<strong> So... What's the verdict? Well I hope you enjoyed and will continue to read! I also hope the formatting isn't messed up. It was acting odd when I went to upload it. If it is, let me know. If it's not, ignore this._

_Don't forget to drop by and say hi ( did I just make a rhyme?) on Tumblr: idratherbeblueoveryou ._

_Love,_

_Emily K. K._


End file.
